What Remains Unmentioned
by Dayadhvam
Summary: Kakashi keeps accepting Gai’s challenges because he likes to pretend that they still make a difference in the tally of their Eternal Rivalry. Because, really, he knows that he's already lost. Gai is too kind to bring up the worst challenge of them all.


**Title:** What Remains Unmentioned  
**Author:** Dayadhvam  
**Rating/Pairings:** PG. Gen.  
**Summary:** Kakashi keeps accepting Gai's challenges because he likes to pretend that they still make a difference in the tally of their Eternal Rivalry. (Because, really, he knows that he's already lost—Gai is too kind to bring up the worst challenge of them all.)  
**Notes:** The first completely italicized section's dialogue is quoted from Ch. 177 ("The Four Sounds"). Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**one**

"Kakashi, my rival!" Gai puffs between push-ups. "You are doing well! But we shall see who rejoices most in the springtime of youth!"

"As you say," Kakashi replies. Two hundred eighty-one, two hundred eighty-two, two hundred eighty-three… He's almost at the three hundred mark. He doesn't wonder about Gai's count; it's all about counting for himself, seeing how quickly he can reach five hundred. He was reading when Gai appeared in a brilliant blur of green and loudly announced his newest challenge. In answer to Kakashi's unspoken question, Gai flashed his teeth at him and said, "My young ones! They are with Lee at the hospital to encourage his youth!"

_Ah_, Kakashi thought. _Although he doesn't really need encouragement in that aspect…_

Two hundred and ninety-six—

"Gai-sensei."

Kakashi looks up as well in curiosity. Neji stands some ways off. "Aren't we training today?"

"Neji!" Gai leaps up, grinning broadly. "I am proud to see how eager you are to blossom!"

The Hyuuga has learned to ignore this kind of exclamation from Gai. "Lee told Tenten and me to go train some more," Neji says. "Tenten's at the field. But I'll let you finish—"

"No, no, no!" Gai booms. He turns to Kakashi. "I am willing to sacrifice my victory!" he proclaims dramatically. "But do not worry, Neji," he continues, clapping a hand to Neji's shoulder. Neji winces ever so slightly. "My Eternal Rival shall not have the upper hand for long!"

"Of course, Gai-sensei," Neji says, a faint smile of amusement sneaking across his face even as he fights to keep himself looking stoic and unaffected.

Kakashi watches Gai, who stands next to Neji with his hand on the boy's shoulder, and Neji, who stands next to Gai and looks calmly accustomed to his teacher's antics, and is inexpressibly jealous.

_Think hard on whether you can or cannot hold true to what I've said, he says, staring down at him._

_The boy remains silent, black hair hiding his face. He does not look up to meet Kakashi's eyes, and Kakashi feels the yawning gulf between them._

**two**

He browses through the weapons store. _A sharpener for my kunai_, Kakashi thinks, _and maybe a new weapons pouch, because the old one is wearing thin, and I don't want my shuriken to tear it in the midst of a battle—_

Someone bumps into his back, and he drops the bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" An apologetic voice; the girl reaches down and retrieves the fallen object.

"Maa, it's fine," Kakashi says. "You sound excited—it's understandable that you ran into me. Just watch where you're going next time." He smiles and looks at the girl. Her hair is tied up into buns, and she regards him with a steady, gray-eyed gaze. It's the weapons-user, Tenten.

"Well," she confesses, "I _am_ excited. I just had an idea for a new sealing jutsu, and Gai-sensei's helping me with some of the logistics. But I'm sorry for running into you, Kakashi-sensei."

He crinkles his eye cheerfully. "Don't be sorry—it's good that you're so happy about improving your jutsu."

She beams. "Yes," she says. "And Gai-sensei's picking out weapons for me, he insisted on it." A rather more anxious expression crosses her face, half exasperation and half fondness. "He's already knocked down one rack by accident."

"_Tenten_! Where are you? I have found the_ perfect_ shuriken! The size will match you perfectly! You will inspire everyone with your beautiful weapons techniques!"

Tenten's smiling. "Excuse me, Kakashi-sensei." She hands him the weapons pouch and rushes off.

Kakashi stands and looks after her. "Have fun!" he calls.

Tenten's brightness and Gai's delight echo back to him mockingly.

_Kakashi-sensei!_

_You look happy, he says. His one visible eye creases with amusement at the way the girl bounces toward him, green eyes wide and pink hair flying._

_She smiles back under the stack of scrolls she carries in her arms. Oh, guess, sensei! Tsunade-sama decided to take me on as her apprentice, so now I can learn more and get stronger! And—her face hardens imperceptibly—I'll make sure that none of my friends will be hurt again._

_He nods, very slowly. I see. He continues to smile. I'm glad for you._

**three**

"How is Lee? I hear the Hokage's been quite hard on him about not training too much," Kakashi says, one day after they have finished seeing who can eat the most tempura. Kakashi has won by a tray. Gai has praised Kakashi for his endurance and has promised that he will endure even more tempura next time.

"Oh, Tsunade-sama should know by now that nothing can keep Lee from his training!" Gai exclaims, and gives Kakashi his nice-guy pose. "He is eager to learn more taijutsu! Besides," and for a moment something drops across his face, of fleeting concern and worry, "he wants to work on how to better deal with sand jutsu. Just because he did not win against Gaara does not mean he gives up!"

Against his will, Kakashi feels the fabric of his mask stretch slightly in an amused smirk. This is what makes Gai Gai. He has never, ever been discouraged, nor has he ever lost his—oh god, he winces at the phrase, but really, there's no other to describe Maito Gai—_springtime of youth_.

He recalls the twisting bandages as Lee launched into his Primary Lotus, and the multi-colored flames around him when he opened his Gates. "You've taught so much to Lee," he says. "How much time did you invest in him?"

Pride, written all over Gai's face. "The time does not matter," he replies, waving a hand. "What is important is that Lee has become strong."

Kakashi looks at Gai. "You've been a good sensei to him," he says.

Gai smiles, and the light reflects blindingly off his teeth. Then he says, "Well, my Eternal Rival, the count is currently sixty-one wins for you, sixty for me—you have the honor of picking the next challenge—"

"Ah, it doesn't matter to me. You can go ahead and decide."

Kakashi keeps accepting Gai's challenges because he likes to pretend that they still make a difference in the tally of their Eternal Rivalry.

(Because, really, he knows that he's already lost—Gai is too kind to bring up the worst challenge of them all.)

_He watches the boy, bright yellow hair over bright orange outfit, the boy who has been Jiraiya's official apprentice for three months and is now walking away from Konoha._

_Just wait, Kaka-sensei! I'll train every day, and when I return I'll bring that bastard back!_

_He raises one hand in a gesture of farewell, and continues to stand at the gate as the boy disappears into the distance._

**infinity**

He walks by the training field and sees them. They are sparring: Tenten darts away from Neji's kick while she fans out shuriken in her hands and throws them in a flurry of jagged edges—Gai and Lee are unrecognizable smudges of green as they run circles around each other, looking for openings to attack with a powerful jab.

He wonders if he should wave in greeting, but decides not to. For now, Gai is with the team, and the team is with Gai.

So Kakashi goes home instead, to a bare apartment and a solitary dinner and a framed photograph: two boys and a girl who are not his students anymore.

_Once you have a genin team, the Sandaime says to the jounin in the room who have just received their team assignments, your duty is to make them strong. To make them trust each other. To make them a_ team.

_That is your responsibility as their sensei._

_Kakashi does not acknowledge it, but knows, silently, that he has always failed in the things that matter. And something ominous curdles in his stomach._

**-fin-**

* * *

Poor Kakashi, he's not had it easy. :(

Reviews are much appreciated. :D


End file.
